blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Day of the Moon (TV story)
Day of the Moon 'is the second episode of the sixth series of ''Doctor Who. It was written by Steven Moffat, directed by Toby Haynes and featured Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, Karen Gillan as Amy Pond and Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams with Alex Kingston as River Song. Overview To be added Synopsis After three months in 1969, the Doctor, Amy, Rory and River have been attempting to learn about the alien force residing on Earth but have retained no memory of their encounters with them. Drawing the conclusion that they've not invaded but been living on Earth for centuries, the Doctor and his companions, alongside ex-FBI agent Canton Everett Delaware III, prepare to raise a revolution against them. Meanwhile, Amy is haunted by a woman in an eye patch and a potential future intrinsically linked to the little girl in the space suit. Plot Three months after the incursion at Cape Kennedy, Amy is chased through the Valley of the Gods by Canton Everett Delaware III and other FBI agents. They promptly corner her and Canton shoots her down, with various tally marks scrawled up her arm. Canton delivers the news of her death and images of the markings on her arm to the Doctor, now restrained and unshaven at Area 51. A short while after, Canton tracks down River in New York City when she swan-dives off the top of the Empire State Building and later chases Rory to the top of the Glen Canyon Dam and shoots him too. The FBI delivers Amy and Rory's bodies to the Doctor, now trapped inside a perfect prison made of dwarf star alloy. Canton, after sealing himself inside with them gives them the signal to get up, having acted out the entire scenario of hunting down and killing them to avoid the FBI's suspicions. Retreating into the TARDIS, cloaked inside the cell, the Doctor rescues River from plummeting to her death and lands outside of Cape Kennedy to explain his secret weapon against their opponents, not Apollo 11 like River assumes but instead - "Neil Armstrong's foot". The Doctor implants nano-recorders in his friends to be activated whenever they encounter one of the creatures so they can describe it aloud before forgetting it. To test their ability, the Doctor projects an image of one of the creatures using the picture on Amy's phone and has Canton look at it, implanting a subconscious instruction for him to straighten his bow tie when he looks away from it. He sends Amy and Canton to look into children's homes for where the little girl in the spacesuit was taken while he goes to NASA. At one of the care homes, they encounter the manager, Dr. Renfrew, a clearly unsettled man who spends the time cleaning large ominous written warnings off the walls. Amy investigates upstairs and finds the home to be trashed, empty and dilapidated; she reports this to the Doctor when he is caught interfering with Apollo 11 by it's technicians. Amy ends up getting trapped in the room and notices after an instant that both her arms and face have been covered in tally marks; she looks up at the ceiling to discover it crawling with creatures before the door opens and she thinks nothing more of it. Meanwhile, the Doctor is interrogated by Apollo 11's mission commanders when President Nixon arrives with River and Rory to bail him out. At the care home, while Canton searches through Renfrew's records, Amy wanders into a room looking for a woman she'd seen through a sliding panel and finds a picture of her holding a baby. The girl in the spacesuit comes in behind her, accompanied by two of the creatures. Canton and Refrew are interrupted by a knocking on the door and Renfrew answers it, only to immediately forget it. The creature comes into the room and Canton starts recording. It declares that their race has been living amongst them for centuries and raises to destroy him but Canton shoots it with his pistol and runs to find Amy. The Doctor, Rory and River join him searching for her and break into the locked room, only to find her nano-recorder lying on the floor, keyed to her current thoughts allowing them to hear her cries for help. Returning to Renfrew's office, they find the injured creature that names them as 'The Silence'. The Doctor returns Canton to Area 51 days later, with Nixon to keep the soldiers from asking questions while he, River and Rory work on tracking Amy with the technology in the now-empty space suit. While Canton has the Silent in the prison treated, it states that they'd be wise to kill them all on sight and Canton records this testimony, sending it to the Doctor. While the peoples of the world tune it to the television broadcast of Apollo 11's module landing on the moon, Amy awakens in the Silence's lair, where she is restrained by a mass of them surrounding a time engine. They advance on her but are interrupted by the TARDIS landing inside. The Doctor emerges and places a television on the console, initially offering the Silence the chance the leave of their own volition and demands answers about the girl. They refuse any answers and the Doctor sends the word for Canton to broadcast the testimony during the broadcast. Suddenly, the broadcast all across the world is briefly interrupted by the Silence ordering their own execution, subliminally implanting the order their minds as humanity suddenly starts taking up arms against them without even knowing it. A firefight breaks out in the lair and the Doctor, Rory, Amy and River retreat into the TARDIS (after River shoots down all the Silence in the chamber) and escape. They return Nixon and Canton to the Oval Office where the Doctor has Nixon reinstate Canton to the FBI, though Nixon still struggles to see that Canton be allowed to marry after learning that his betrothed is a black man. After returning River to Stormcage (leaving her despondent over the fact that the kiss they share was his first with her, making it her last with him), the Doctor confers with Amy in the TARDIS and she admits that she hadn't told Rory that she thought she was pregnant for fear of unsettling him with an unnatural child. Still holding her nano-recorder, Rory overhears the exchange but they say nothing more of it. The Doctor sets the TARDIS off for some more adventures and Amy looks at him fearfully, remembering what's going to happen in 2011 while the Doctor secretly does a full body scan on Amy on the scanner and her status of pregnancy flips frequently between positive and negative. In New York, six months later, the little girl approaches a homeless man rummaging for food, clearly dying. She informs him that she can fix herself and begins to glow with golden energy; as the man runs off in fear, the child starts to regenerate... Cast * The Doctor - Matt Smith * Amy Pond - Karen Gillan * Rory - Arthur Darvill * River Song - Alex Kingston * Canton Delaware - Mark Sheppard * The Silent - Marnix Van Den Broeke * President Richard Nixon - Stuart Milligan * Doctor Renfrew - Kerry Shale * Gardner - Glenn Wrage * Grant - Jeff Mash * Little girl - Sydney Wade * Sergeant - Tommy Campbell * Doctor Shepherd - Peter Banks * Eye patch lady - Frances Barber * Tramp - Ricky Fearon * Carl - Chuk Iwuji * Phil - Mark Griffin Crew To be added References To be added Story Notes To be added Continuity To be added Home video and audio releases To be added External Links * Official ''Day of the Moon'' page on '''Doctor Who Website